


Pat-a-cake, pat-a-cake baker’s man

by fanfics_she_wrote



Series: Mara's JatP drabbles & one-shots [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen, Memes, That's it, they just yell about memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfics_she_wrote/pseuds/fanfics_she_wrote
Summary: forjatp week, day four (5 Nov): write a fic includingpop culture/memes
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie
Series: Mara's JatP drabbles & one-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015428
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	Pat-a-cake, pat-a-cake baker’s man

“LUKE PATTERSON, YOU GET BACK HERE WITH MY DREAM BOX RIGHT NOW OR WE ARE GOING TO FIND OUT WHETHER YOU’RE CAKE OR NOT HERE AND NOW.”

Julie’s threat confused all three phantoms. Luke stopped running without warning and Julie collided with him, landing flat on her behind.

“Is that like … new slang?” Alex asked as Luke discarded the box to offer Julie his hand. “Should we feel afraid or just mildly concerned?”

Julie looked up at them from the floor. “You’ve been ghosts for almost five months and none of you know about the most traumatizing meme of this year?”

“I know what a meme is,” Reggie said, “like … in general. Still having a hard time telling if something is a meme or if the entire internet is just in on some elaborate joke.”

“Yeah, that – that’s pretty much the same thing, Reg,” Alex said, nodding.

“Wait, wait, hold on,” Luke said, “you’re really just gonna sit there and ignore me trying to help you up?”

“You ignore me when I tell you to STAY OUT OF MY ROOM.”

“I just wanted to see what you were working on!” Luke cried defensively, raising his hands in surrender.

“You could have just asked,” Julie said, finally accepting Luke’s hand and letting him pull her to her feet. “But you seriously haven’t encountered the cake yet?”

All three of them gave her blank stares.

“Everything is made of cake? Super realistic fondant and/or icing? Borderline psychological damage incurred? Nothing?”

They shook their heads.

Julie clapped her hands gleefully. “Flynn is gonna love this. She’s gonna have one over Willie now. Wait here, I have to call her.”

As Julie left the garage, Reggie turned to Alex. “So is it just me or is Julie a bit distracted?”

“Of course, Julie’s distracted,” Alex said, “Luke was trying to go through her dream box and you know what she’s hiding in there.”

Luke dropped the box and turned to Alex. “What? What’s she hiding? Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me–”

* * *

The boys had been staring at the screen for at least half an hour.

“No, not the puppy!” Reggie cried, distraught.

Luke burst into a steady stream of cackles. “Did you guys see the dog in the back?! He thought he was next!”

Reggie looked positively horrified. “But the puppy … they just … so cruel.”

“Put the next one on!” Luke shouted when he recovered from his laughing fit. “Make sure it’s one with reactions, I love those.”

Reggie pouted. “It was such a cute puppy…”

“I’m glad you guys are having fun,” Alex said. “I think I’m developing trust issues.”

Julie sighed as she watched her boys settle down for a fifteen minute long compilation video. “This was a mistake,” she murmured to herself, but she couldn’t help the fond smile that crossed her face to see their varying reactions to the video.

And hey, at least Luke had forgotten about getting into her dream box.


End file.
